make it home
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Ada waktu dimana Kise bertanya, dan Kuroko berharap. [Kise/Kuroko, mpreg.]


_because it'll take all week_  
_to tell you where i'm from._

* * *

Ada waktu dimana Kise tersandung pulang sebelum Kuroko meninggalkan dapur untuk memeriksanya dan - terkapar di depan pintu. Deru mobil yang mengisi jam tengah malam menandakan siapapun yang mengantar Kise pulang sudah angkat kaki, dan Kuroko ingin membiarkannya saja di sana hingga pagi, bila tidak tergerak belas kasihan (dan sedikit rasa sayang; Kuroko menghiraukan bagian ini).

Ketika Kuroko berhasil membawanya ke ruang tidur dan mulai melepas sepatunya, Kise menggumam sesuatu mengenai penumpang pesawat yang terhormat, menjelang bangun, dan membuka matanya akan remang dan langit-langit. Ketika ketukan sepatu terakhir jatuh ke lantai, Kise sudah bangkit dan menatap Kuroko seakan ia anomali.

"Aku pulang..."

"Selamat datang."

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Kuroko berkedip sebelum ia beranjak untuk kembali ke miso yang dihangatkannya di dapur. Langkah kaki Kise yang sedikit diseret antara kaus kaki dan lantai mengingatkannya akan suara anak-anak di sekolah. Kursi digeser, dan Kise duduk menantinya dengan mata yang terang.

Kuroko meletakkan semangkuk sup untuk melengkapi ikan dan nasi yang mengepul, dan menarik kursi di seberang. Kise tidak pernah berbohong mengenai impresi kekanak-kanakannya terhadap racikan Kuroko, dan hal itu tidak menghentikan Kuroko untuk mendengarkan.

Di sela denting sumpit kayu dan sayup-sayup rumah di kejauhan, Kise bercerita mengenai apa saja yang dilaluinya hari itu. Kuroko dapat menutup matanya dan membayangkan desing pesawat melalui awan dalam coretan familiar dari krayon yang ia periksa setiap hari - kini tertumpuk rapi di suatu sudut. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, ia menatap punggung Ryouta dan air keran deras membersihkan porselen dan gelas yang berdenting di tengah malam. Ia mendengarkan, mendengarkan dan sesekali menjawab dengan nada yang hangat.

Ketika Kise mencium sudut bibirnya, seperti kali pertama, Kuroko tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kise - _Ryouta_, kini, terbisik dari mulutnya yang mencari dan ruang yang menggelap.

* * *

Ada waktu dimana Kuroko menutup pintu rumahnya di siang hari berufuk oranye, dan menutup dirinya dari riuh suara taman kanak-kanak sepanjang pagi.

Rumah yang dibangun Kise berdinding pastel, dan biru, biru seperti gradasi mata Kuroko, dan Kuroko merindukan gambar di dinding dan kertas yang kusut oleh tangan kecil yang berusaha menulis nama dalam kanji yang tertatih. Dan Kuroko akan tersenyum.

Suatu siang, Kuroko akan duduk di ruang tamu, menghadap pintu masuk rumahnya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Kise pulang.

Kuning itu meringis mengenai jadwal yang dibatalkan, dan tertegun akan ekspresi Kuroko yang sedikit hilang.

"Tetsuya?" Panggil Kise. Ia meletakkan tasnya begitu saja di jalan masuk dan menghampiri Kuroko. Mengetahui Kuroko, Kise ambil duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyentuh lututnya. "Ada yang salah?"

Setelah beberapa saat tidak menoleh padanya sedikitpun, Kuroko mendesah dan mengulum sedikit senyum yang tipis, seperti awan di langit. "Tidak."

Kise mencoba lagi. Alisnya berkerut sembari ia membuka kembali ingatan mengenai apa yang membuat Kuroko - terlihat berpikir seperti ini.

Ujung jari Kuroko kasar oleh lem dan krayon, hilang gunanya ketika ia di rumah. Kise menggenggam jemarinya dan menatap penuh tanya pada Kuroko, sebelum bisikan "Ryouta-" dan inisiatif Kuroko untuk menarik dasi Kise bersamanya turun ke permukaan yang dingin membuat Kise tak ingin berpikir apa-apa.

* * *

"Rumah ini sepi."

Kata-kata itu membuat Kise berhenti dalam sapuan bibirnya yang kering oleh suhu AC kamar mereka, diatas kulit Kuroko yang berpendar akan hangat. Kise mengelus hidungnya ke leher Kuroko yang sensitif sambil bertanya. "...Tetsuya?"

Ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Kuroko, namun hembusan nafasnya di keremangan terdengar dan Kuroko menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, lagi. Ia menarik Kise untuk membenamkan mulut mereka bersama, membuat Kise mendesah, hingga dalam.

Di antara pipinya yang menghangat dan kuku Kuroko yang membenam di kulitnya, meninggalkan jejak di sana, Kise mungkin mengerti apa yang diinginkan Kuroko. Kemudian Kise membayangkan ekspresi Kuroko saat menerima semua hadiah darinya, tak pernah meminta apa-apa kembali.

* * *

"Ryouta," Kuroko memanggil, namun dihiraukan Ryouta yang pucat tersandung pergi ke kamar kecil restoran keluarga itu. Mereka baru saja membicarakan tentang perkembangan semua itu, dan rencana di masa depan. Kuroko dapat mendengar helaan nafas Kagami yang memperhatikan semua ini: potret yang akan segera menjadi keluarga dari mantan teman se-tim basketnya waktu SMA dan model terkenal yang menjual muka di tengah arena. Siapa yang pernah mengira mereka akan pernah bersama.

Kagami kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kuroko yang mengaduk milkshake dengan sedotannya, tenang seperti biasa.

"Jadi," Mulai Kagami, "mengapa dia pucat pasi membayangkan Aomine menjadi ayah baptis anakmu nanti?"

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko menyodok pilihan katanya. "...Ia akan baik-baik saja."

"Dan bagaimana dengan prosesnya nanti? Dia bisa saja pingsan setiap lima menit melihat darah."

Kuroko menyeruput minuman itu dan menghiraukan sensasi dinginnya membuat leher sedikit gatal, dan melirik ke kamar kecil itu ketika Kise sudah kembali. "Ia tidak perlu melihatnya."

Ada resolusi di nada Kuroko yang membuat Kagami menelan nasinya lebih keras sebelum menyendokkan lebih besar lagi. Mereka menunggu hingga Kise kembali.

Ketika Aomine dan Momoi sampai dalam rombongan yang membuat riuh suasana, Kuroko menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sederhana, dan Kagami mungkin percaya bahwa semua itu akan berakhir baik-baik saja.

* * *

Kuroko menahan rasa pahit di ujung mulutnya lagi, menolak untuk menyerah pada nausea. Nafasnya berdering nyaring di udara dan lampu kamar mandi itu membutakan, memantul di atas tegel putih dan-

Tangan Kise lagi-lagi menekan bahunya, mengatakan sesuatu yang menghibur - dan mungkin, untuk meyakinkan Kuroko untuk melepas semuanya karena ia tidak akan jatuh dalam tangan Kise.

Kuroko mengeluarkan semua itu dengan nafas yang tersengal.

Kemudian ia menarik rambutnya - biru, ke belakang. Telinga. Kise menawarkan segelas air hangat dan Kuroko berkumur dengan gemetaran. Kise menarik gelas itu sebelum jatuh, dan menolong Kuroko untuk bangkit, telapak kaki dingin seperti rumah sakit.

Di atas seprai yang bersih Kuroko menarik bedcover dan tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Kise hingga merangkak naik. Kuroko membiarkan lengan Kise menutupnya dalam rengkuhan.

Bernafas masuk, dan keluar, temperatur dingin dari mesin sesekali berhenti sembari Kise menghirup wangi mint dari rambut Kuroko dalam-dalam, dan mengelus punggungnya. Sesekali menenangkan detak jantung kecil di bawah sana.

* * *

Mata _Ichiro_ bulat seperti kolam air mata ketika ia membukanya pertama kali, bulu mata lentik merekah. Kuroko menatapnya, mengelus rambut pirang pucat yang menyatu dari mereka berdua. Tarikan nafas Kise sembari Kuroko menyerahkan - putra mereka dengan hati-hati - tidak ternilai.

Di pagi yang merekah di luar jendela, Kuroko menatap dan bermimpi akan musim semi. Di tahun-tahun ke depan, kamar Ichiro akan berisi mainan yang lembut dalam pastel dan lantai berkarpet biru. Kakinya akan membawanya berjalan, pelan-pelan, dan Kuroko akan mengajarinya cara menulis namanya dan menggambar. Pakaian akan berserakan di tengah lorong, dan piring dan cucian, dan mungkin tawa yang menggema di rumah itu.

Kise merengkuh putranya lebih erat, dan berkata dalam-dalam, "Selamat datang."


End file.
